The following projects have been supported by Mouse Metabolism Core Laboratory in FY 2011: 1. DK056020 GDDB Regulation of muscle metabolism by myostatin. Principal Investigator: Alexandra McPherron (GDDB, NIDDK) 2. DK075048 GDDB Myostatin and glucose metabolism Principal Investigator: Alexandra McPherron (GDDB, NIDDK) 3. DK055105 DB Cell cycle regulators in pancreatic development and disease Principal Investigator: Sushil Rane (DB, NIDDK) 4. DK055106 DB Transforming growth factor - beta superfamily signaling in diabetes and obesity Principal Investigator: Sushil Rane (DB, NIDDK) 5. DK055107 DB Cell cycle regulators in diabetes and obesity Principal Investigator: Sushil Rane (DB, NIDDK) 6. DK056001 GDDB Brca1 in development and tumorigenesis. Principal Investigator - Chuxia Deng (GDDB, NIDDK) 7. DK031131 LBC Role of muscarinic acetylcholine receptors in glucose and energy homeostasis Principal Investigator: Jurgen Wess (LBC, NIDDK) 8. DK043313 MDB Role of the Gnas Gene in Metabolic Regulation Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 9. DK043315 MDB Role of Gs-alpha in central regulation of energy and glucose metabolism Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 10. DK043316 MDB Role of Gs-alpha in regulation of adipose tissue growth and function Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 11. DK025102 MMB Erythropoietin receptor and glucose metabolism Principal Investigator: Constance T Noguchi (MCB, NIDDK) 12. DK075004 DB Identification of novel molecules and pathways that modulate adipogenesis Principal Investigator: Elisabetta Mueller (GDDB, NIDDK) 13. DK056018 GDDB Sphingolipid Biology and Regulation of Metabolism Principal Investigator: Richard L Proia (GDR, NIDDK) 14. DK075003 CEB Regulation of PPARgamma expression and adipogenesis by PTIP-associated factors Principal Investigator: Kai Ge (NRB, NIDDK) 15. DK075017 CEB Epigenetic regulation of adipogenesis. Principal Investigator: Kai Ge (NRB, NIDDK) 16. DK031116 LBC Development of P2Y receptor ligands Principal Investigator: Kenneth A Jacobson (MR, NIDDK) 17. DK060101-04 LCBB Targeted disruption the enzymes of O-GlcNAc cycling: Animal models of Disease Principal Investigator: John A Hanover (LCMB, NIDDK) 18. HL005012 CD Reactive oxygen species, stem cells and aging Principal Investigator: Toren Finkel (TMB, NHLBI) 19. DC000060 OB Molecular analysis of human hereditary deafness Principal Investigator: Andrew J Griffith (MBG, NIDCD) 20. BC005708 LM Xenobiotic receptors Principal Investigator: Frank J Gonzalez (LM, NCI) 21. HD000641DEB Physiology, psychology, and genetics of obesity Principal Investigator: Jack Adam Yanovski (UGO, NICHD) 22. SC004002 MB IL-2IL-15 cytokine receptor: implications for cancer therapy and vaccine design Principal Investigator: Thomas A Waldmann (MB, NCI) 23. BC010298LMB Growth Regulation Section Principal Investigator: Ira H. Pastan (LMB, NCI) 24. BC008752-30 LMB Thyroid Hormone Receptors in Health and Disease Principal Investigator: Sheue-Yann Cheng (LMB, NCI) 25. HG200318-07 GMBB Investigations of Methylmalonic Acidemia and Related Disorders Principal Investigator: Charles P Venditti (GMBB, NHGRI) 26. HG000024-16 GTB Genetic analysis of type II diabetes in Finnish population Principal Investigator: Francis S Collins (GTB, NHGRI) 27. AA000369-09 LLD Mechanisms of Alcoholic Liver Disease Principal Investigator: Bin Gao (LLD, NIAAA)